nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 2 is the second episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. It premiered on September 19th, 2013 on the myISH YouTube channel, and has had over 43,000 views as of February 2017. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Therefore, this is also considered to be the 21st episode of The Nekci Menij Show. Following a mixed reaction to the previous episode, Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio reverted the original format of its parent series. While the show-within-a-show remained a recurring theme, episodes began featuring more of the characters' day-to-day lives. Plot Nekci goes to Brinty's house to take her to work on All-Star Studio, but Brinty reveals that she has quit the show. Nekci promptly goes to the show's director, Gags, and tells her she is also quitting. However, Gags reveals to her that the studio that All-Star Studio was filmed in has been set on fire. Bayonse arrives on the scene, while Rhenna emerges from the smoke. She reveals that she turned up to work early, but the building burst in to flames as soon as she opened the door. Gags says that her story sounds suspicious, but Bayonse questions why anyone would blow the studio up. Right on cue, Bayonse gets a call from her insurance company, informing her she'll be getting a billion-dollar payout. Gags begins to complain, until Bayonse silences her with a share of the money. Nekci asks where her share is, but Gags tells her she won't get anything because she quit the show. Angry at being "trolled", Nekci calls the police to report Bayonse's crime. Medoner decides she's not going to let the fire stop her from making All-Star Studeo, and she visits Serener Gizmo's haus to film a doorstep interview. However, it doesn't go very well, and she also decides to quit to focus on her #secritprojact. Just when it looks like All-Star Studio is dead, Bayonse meets Brinty, Nekci and Rhenna at Merier Care's Hispetal and reveals that she's decided to use the insurance money to start the show again. Nekci is suspicious of Bayonse's motives, so Bayonse takes the trio away to reveal all about her master plan. Meanwhile, Medoner writes to her fans on social media telling them that her #secritprojact is almost ready. However, another explosion then occurs in the secret room where she's working on it. Extras Bayonse pops up at the end to promote other videos on the myISH channel, including the previous episode. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Nekci Menij * Brinty Spreas * Kety Perr * Ladey Gags * Bayonse * Rhenna * Medoner * Serener Gizmo * Merier Care * Krely Roolin Quotes * Necki: "Dident u sea me at werk yestadey? I wus on fire" Gags: "Butt alas, so is the studeo" ''- Gags informs Nekci that the All-Star Studio set has gone up in flames'' * "Nubedy was in their… nobedy relavont anywey"'' - Bayonse notices Rhenna emerging from the smoke-filled building'' * "I don't tink so, gient torking chesbruger" ''- Rhenna talks to Nekci while high on the smoke'' * "Wot an unantisipatid turn of serpresing evants" ''- Bayonse finds out her insurance company will pay $1billion compensation for the destroyed building'' * "Also this sho cunts towerds my comunety servis for slapeng a baby"'' - Medoner explains why she's still making All-Star Studio'' External Links * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 2 on YouTube Category:Episodes